1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of at least one partially crosslinked, solid, elastomeric organopolysiloxane associated with a fatty phase, in a composition for the fixing and/or sustained release of a perfume. The invention also relates to a process for treating the skin, both facial skin and body skin, and/or the hair, by application of this composition. This composition may be either a cosmetic composition or a dermatological composition.
2. Description of the Background
It is known that perfumes are a combination of different odorous substances which evaporate at different periods in time. Each perfume has what is known as a "head note", which is the odor that diffuses first when the perfume is applied or when the container holding it is opened, a "center or body note" which corresponds to the complete perfume (emitted for a few hours after the "head note") and a "base note" which is the most persistent odor (emitted for several hours after the "body note").
From time immemorial, humans have sought to perfume themselves and to perfume the objects which surround them or the locations in which they find themselves, this being both to mask strong and/or unpleasant odors and to give a good odor.
It is common to incorporate perfume into a certain number of products or compositions, in particular cosmetic and dermatological compositions. However, depending on the nature of these products or compositions, it is not always easy to incorporate a given perfume and/or to retain the desired olfactory effects. Several solutions have already been proposed to overcome these drawbacks.
For example, a solid soap containing a perfume which is released gradually in the course of the various uses of the soap is known from document JP-A-01,101,399. This perfumed soap is obtained by incorporating, firstly, the perfume with an organic composite mineral clay and then by mixing the perfumed clay with the soap composition. Unfortunately, the use of a clay for holding the perfume in this soap promotes the degradation of the perfume on contact with heat or with alkaline agent present in the composition.
Moreover, it is known to use cyclodextrins, which are cyclic molecules, to complex perfumes and thus allow their controlled release. Such compositions are described, for example, in documents EP-A-13,688 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,915. Unfortunately, the processes for including perfumes in cyclodextrins are complex. In addition, cyclodextrins may have a poor cosmetic feel.
Thus, the need remains for a perfumed composition, in particular a cosmetic and/or dermatological composition, which does not have the above drawbacks and which, in particular, can readily be prepared, thereby making it possible to increase the remanence of the perfume without the latter degrading, in particular on contact with the other constituents of the composition.